HISTORY (His Story)
by Annonymouseforz
Summary: Dikejar-kejar oleh semua mimpi buruk yang kau tak tahu apa hubungannya dengan dirinya membuat dia begitu ketakutan dan nyaris gila bahkan membuatnya hidup di dunia imajinasinya sendiri. Tapi oh apakah kenyataan akan terungkap ? 'Siapa sebenarnya kau' . 'Aku mencintaimu...' . 'Tenanglah! semua akan baik-baik saja'. An EXO Fanfiction, Brought to you by Annonymouseforz!Check it out


Chapter 1

Tittle : HISTORY (His Story)

Author : Annonymouseforz

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Angst

Cast : Please find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This fanfics is mine but it's inspired by some others fanfic and manga that i read

Warning! : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, typo(s),

Rate : M for bloods, kekerasan, bahasa kasar.

Chap 1 is still rated T

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!

Check it out~

HISTORY

(His Story)

_Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…_

Suara dentingan jarum jam memenuhi kesunyian di ruangan ini. Remang, sunyi, senyap hanya itu yang dapat ku rasakan saat berada di ruangan ini. Sebuah ruangan kosong yang hanya diisi oleh sebuah sofa tua yang mewah, lampu gantung besar yang sangat terkenal dengan kesan kunonya, serta sebuah _portrait_ diri setengah badan yang digantung di tengah-tengah dinding yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lilin gantung di depanku. Dan jangan lupa sebuah jam yang tak lelah-lelahnya mendengarkan suara dentingan beratnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah kiri lukisan kuno tersebut.

Awalnya aku tak bisa melihat jelas isi lukisan tersebut, tapi setelah ku beranikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakiku mendekati lukisan itu dapat kulihat wajah seseorang yang berada di dalam lukisan tersebut. Seorang namja dengan mata bulat bulan purnama dengan warna _caramel_ yang begitu cerah serta menghangatkan dan berambut keriting rapih berwarna senada dengan warna matanya. Rahangnya tegas dan sorot matanya tajam tapi walau begitu mata itu menenangkan dan melindungi. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat dingin dan datar berbeda sekali dengan warna rambut dan matanya. Satu kata yang muncul di pikiranku setelah melihatnya. _Tampan_. Jika saja di lukisan itu dia tersenyum mungkin kadar ketampanannya akan meningkat pesat.

_Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…_

Suara dentingan jarum jam itu pun terus terdengar, dan semakin ku dekatkanlah kakiku ke tempat lukisan tersebut. 1 langkah, 3 langkah, 6 langkah. Dan tiba-tiba di langkahku yang ke 7 kulihat mata yang terdapat di lukisan tersebut menatap tajam ke mataku tetapi dengan ekspresi sendu yang ia tunjukan serta oh! Lihat! Dia menangis... Darah! Aku kaget setengah mati dan tiba-tiba suara dentingan jam itu berubah menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih berat. Dan muncul pula suara dentingan piano yang sangat keras dan tak beraturan tetapi nada-nadanya sangat menyayat hati dan membuatku merasakan sedih yang amat sangat. Aku tak tau dimana letak piano itu tapi campuran semua suara itu membuat kepalaku amat pening dan sakit. Suara suara itu semakin keras dan dapat kurasakan telingaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk berbagai benda tajam. Keadaan ruangan itu semakin kacau dan dapat ku lihat lampu gantung yang amat megah dan besar tersebut akan jatuh dan menimpaku. Kututup mataku erat dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. _

-_History-_

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Pening. Hal pertama yang kurasakan saat terbangun. _Ahh.. ternyata hanya mimpi huh?. _Kuedarkan pandanganku ke ruangan yang telah kusadari bahwa tempat ini merupakan ruangan kamar tidurku, dan pandanganku terhenti pada jam dinding di kananku. Jam itu menunjukan pukul 03.30. _Omo! _Aku tertidur selama 5 jam huh? Cukup lama, tapi mimpi tadi terasa terjadi hanya sebentar. Hmm _I wonder why. _

Kulangkahkan kakiku gontai mendekat kearah cermin besar di kamarku. Kutatap siluet diriku yang terdapat didalam cermin besar itu. Wajahku terlihat pucat, dan peluh memenuhi dahiku. -_Sigh- sepertinya aku harus tidur lagi _pikirku.

Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku dan segera menaiki sang pulau kapuk lembutku dan segera merebahkan badanku disana. _Sebenarnya tadi aku bermimpi apa? Apa maksud dari mimpi itu? Lalu… siapakah namja tampan yang ku lihat di lukisan tadi? Astaga sepertinya aku terlalu kelelahan sehingga bisa bermimpi seperti itu -sigh-_. Kututup mataku dan segera tidur lagi sembari berharap agar tidak bermimpi buruk seperti sebelumnya.

_-History-_

"BYEON BAEKHYEON IREONA!"

_WOAHH! Suara siapa itu? Astaga... Oh, eomma ternyata , mengagetkan saja. _

"Ya Baekhyun! Bangun! Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa eoh? Kau mau telat ke sekolah hm?"

"Yaaa eomma tapi aku masih mengantuk..."

"Yaaa! Ish kau ini pemalas sekali! Ayolah lihat sekarang jam berapa dan sekolahmu mulai jam berapa pabo!"

"Jam? Memang sekarang jam berapa eomma?"

"6.30! Anak pabo!"

"Mwo? Aiishh! Kenapa eomma tak membangunkanku sejak tadi? Ishh"

"Mwo? Sudah sana cepat siap-siap! Sekolahmu kan mulai jam 6.45!"

"Ishh iya iya!"

Eomma keluar dari kamarku dan aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku. Disaat aku melangkahkan kaki dan melewati cermin, aku terhenti sebentar di depan cermin itu. Kutatap wajahku di cermin itu dan seketika pikiranku mulai memutar kejadian di dalam mimpiku ketika aku melihat namja yang di dalam lukisan. Dan perputaran memori yang seperti pemutaran film itu terhenti disaat namja itu menatapku tajam dan sendu. Aku pun tersadar kembali, dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk segera mandi.

_-History-_

"Hey byunbaek tumben sekali kau telat kkk~"

"haha, salahkan mimpiku tadi malam sehingga aku tak bisa melanjutkan tidur cantikku seperti biasanya"

"Eoh? Kau mimpi apa? Ditiduri oleh pangeran sekolah itu ya? Kris Wu?"

"Gila! Tentu saja tidak tuan sok tau. Kau ini-_-"

"Hhhaha aku bercanda!"

"Iya lah terserah kau Lu"

"hehe, eh iya Byunbaek, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah! Aku tahu sebuah tempat bagus loh!"

"Tempat apa?"

"Sebuah tempat menarik pokoknya~ aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal datang ke sana deh!"

"Jika tempatnya tak jelas, aku tak mau pergi kesana ah"

"yaa! Jangan begitu! Kau mau membuat Luhan yang tampan ini pergi sendiri dan di culik oleh agen pencari bakat eoh?"

"salah yang ada tuh ya, kau diculik oleh segerombolan _ahjussi _tua yang mesum karena kau terlalu cantik, Lu!"

"yaa! Jangan begitu! Kau pun cantik byeon baekhyeon!"

"Mwo? Ishhh"

Setelah tertawa sebentar Lu atau lebih lengkapnya Luhan segera pergi meninggalkanku karena songsaengnim sudah datang, dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaan sedih itu mulai datang lagi dan aku merasa seperti sedang di perhatikan oleh seseorang yang aku tak tau itu siapa. Dan aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan guru.

_-History-_

"Lu… apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Hum! Tentu saja byunbaek! Hehee liat disini ada begitu banyaakk barang bagus iya kan?" ucap Luhan sembari menggerakan kakinya mengelilingi dan melihat-lihat barang di dalam ruangan ini.

"Tapi… ini kan…"

"Ini kan apa? Toko Antik? Hey sadarlah byunbaek~ disini ada banyak barang bagus! Oh lihat sisir ini! Ukiran di pegangannya indah sekali! Aaa aku jadi menginginkannya!" ucapnya heboh sembari menelaah sebuah sisir antik di tangannya.

" -_sigh- _arra, kalau begitu aku akan berkeliling juga."

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berkeliling mencari barang yang menarik perhatianku di ruangan toko itu. Hmm toko ini benar-benar terasa _feel _klasik dan kunonya. _Aneh, kenapa aku tidak melihat penjaga tokonya ya? Padahal banyak barang antik yang mahal disini. Bagaimana jika barang itu ada yang mencuri? -sigh- benar-benar aneh _pikirku_. _

Tiba-tiba ekor mataku menangkap sebuah barang yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah cermin genggam. Berukuran sedang berwarna coklat dan ada _bullet bullet _merah, mungkin ruby? Serta memiliki ukiran indah di seluruh tubuh cermin tersebut. Terlihat misterius dan sangat menarik dimataku. Tanganku pun tergoda untuk mengambil cermin itu dan segeralah ku telaah setiap sisi cermin tersebut. Seketika peluh menetes dari dahiku saat ku lihat bayangan seorang namja berambut ikal sedang menangis… Darah! Sembari memanggil namaku! Refleks segeralah ku jauhkan cermin itu dan betapa kagetnya lagi aku saat menatap lurus ke depan, ternyata di depan ku sudah berdiri seorang namja tinggi pucat bermata sipit sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Apa anda perlu bantuan, tuan?" ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"A-ah… itu… aniya! Aniya tidak ada apa-apa. Err…" ku edarkan pandanganku untuk mencari dimana letak keberadaan Luhan sambil menormalkan nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal akibat rasa kaget yang kurasakan.

"Anda mencari siapa tuan?"

"A-ah.. itu, temanku…"

"Oh tuan mencari tuan yang berambut gold brown itu ya? Yang bermata seperti mata rusa? Ah tadi dia pergi ke arah toilet, tuan"

"Oh… arraseo, bisa kau tunjukan dimana toiletnya?"

"Disebelah kanan sana tuan"

"Ah ne arraseo gomawo"

"Ne semoga bertemu dengannya tuan"

"Ne"

Kulangkahkan kakiku agak cepat ke arah toilet yang ditunjukan oleh pemuda pucat tadi. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak seketika. Dan saat aku akan membuka pintu itu, ternyata pintu itu telah dibuka terlebih dahulu dari dalam. Dan betapa leganya aku saat melihat Luhan. Segera ku peluk dirinya dan langsung memintanya untuk pulang. Walaupun ia terheran-heran tapi karena melihat wajahku yang berubah pucat dia pun meng-iyakan ajakan pulangku dan segera pulang bersamaku. Dan saat aku keluar dari toko antik tersebut, aku merasakannya lagi. Aku merasa seperti sedang diamati oleh seseorang.

_-History-_

Ku cuci wajahku, kakiku, dan tak lupa menyikat gigi sebelum tidur. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menaiki kasur empukku. Lalu aku pun merebahkan tubuhku disana dan mencari posisi tidur senyaman mungkin. _Hah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sangat capek ya? Apa mungkin gara-gara mimpi itu? Astaga sepertinya aku memang benar-benar kecapek-an. Ahh sudahlah!. _Aku pun segera menutup mataku dan mencoba membuat diriku tertidur.

_-History-_

_Gelap…._

_Sunyi…._

_Ah! Ada cahaya!_

_Itu… siapa?_

_Seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian khas bangsawan Eropa dulu… dia berdiri membelakangiku._

Ku dekati anak laki-laki tersebut._ Ah ternyata dia sedang memandangi sesuatu_.

_Eh? Apa itu? Bukankah itu… Cermin yang aku lihat tadi siang di toko antik itu?_

_Ke-kenapa bisa ada disini? _

Aku pun mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Dan ku lihat anak laki-laki itu mulai membalikan badannya pelan-pelan.

1…

2…

TBC


End file.
